


【赤安】零氏成语

by doujun



Category: akam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujun/pseuds/doujun





	【赤安】零氏成语

零零敲黑板：跟我一起学成语！  
1.  
原：蠢动含灵  
犹言一切众生。宋 洪迈 《容斋续笔·蜘蛛结网》：“佛經云：‘蠢動含靈，皆有佛性。’……天機所運，其善巧方便，有非人智慮技解所可及者。” 元 无名氏 《蓝采和》第二折：“人有靈性，鳥有飛騰。常言道蠢動含靈，做場處誰敢消停？” 元 无名氏 《抱妆盒》第一折：“［駕云：］寡人拿這彈弓在手，那諸禽百鳥看見，只道要打他，都也驚怕哩。［殿頭官云：］聖上，便好道‘蠢動含靈，皆有佛性’。” 清 王夫之 《薑斋诗话》卷二：“乃游食髠徒夜敲木板叫街語，驕横鹵莽，以鳴其‘蠢動含靈，皆有佛性’之説。”

零氏成语：蠢动含零  
秀哥见到sexy的零零蠢蠢欲动以至于情不自禁地含住了小小零。  
2.  
原：心灵性巧  
指心思灵巧。

零氏成语：心零性巧  
秀哥和我心爱的零零对于xing事方面非常灵巧。  
3.  
原：孤苦伶仃  
伶仃：孤独，没有依靠。 孤单困苦，没有依靠。

零氏成语：孤苦零丁  
秀哥执行任务走了，零零的丁丁无人抚慰很是孤苦。  
4.  
原：林下风范  
林下：幽僻之境；风范：风度。指女子态度娴雅、举止大方。

零氏成语：零下风范  
零零的下体很有风范。（别问我怎么知道的）  
5.  
原：肉林酒池  
酒池肉林是贬义词，指酒肉极多。形容极端奢侈豪华的生活，成语出处《元史·裕宗传》：“古有肉林酒池，尔欲吾效之耶！”。

零氏成语：肉零酒池  
进入零零的肉体简直像泡浸在酒池之中一样令秀哥痴迷。  
6.  
原：居高临下  
居：站在，处于；临：面对。占据高处，俯视下面。形容占据的地势非常有利。

零氏成语：居高零下  
秀哥居高，零零下。  
7.  
原：天涯比邻  
虽然相隔极远，但近如邻居一样。

零氏成语：天涯比零  
秀哥离开零零再远，对零零的思念也使得他好像还在零零身边一样。  
8.  
原：欲令智昏  
因贪心太大失去理智，什么都忘了

零氏成语：欲零智昏  
零零执行任务时被下了yao，任务后欲火焚身无法纾解失去理智，机智的风间立马call来秀哥，于是......（给各位大佬递笔）  
9.  
原：发号出令  
同“ 發號施令 ”。《礼记·经解》：“發號出令而民説謂之和，上下相親謂之仁。”《史记·苏秦列传》：“今 趙 之攻 燕 也，發號出令，不至十日而數十萬之軍軍於 東垣 矣。” 唐 韩愈 《贺册尊号表》：“發號出令，雲行雨施，可謂妙而無方矣。” 明 李东阳 《重建成都府学记》：“且今之爲政者，必有堂宇以爲發號出令之地。”

零氏成语：发号出零  
秀哥伏在零零身上告诉他自己马上要中出零零了。  
10.  
原：林深无访  
深林之中无人来访，多用来形容隐居地处环境。

零氏成语：零深无访  
零零的身体深处除了秀哥没有人进去过。  
11.  
原：妙龄驰誉  
妙龄：美好年龄，指青少年时期；驰誉：驰名。 在青少年时期就名声远扬。

零氏成语：妙零驰誉  
零零绝妙的身段驰名名柯世界。（但是绝妙零零已经被秀哥征服了）  
12.  
原：登山涉岭  
陟：蹈、踏。即翻山越岭。形容旅途艰辛劳累。

零氏成语：登山射零  
爬山路途中，草丛里射零（2333）  
13.  
原：凌上虐下  
《三国志·魏书·后主传》裴松之注引诸葛亮集:“昔项籍总一强众，跨州兼土，所务者大，然卒败垓下，死于东城，为笑千载，皆不以义，凌上虐下故也。”

零氏成语：零上虐下  
零零一直想要在上面，但是秀哥怕零零累到，不肯。有一天，零零把睡着的秀哥的手脚铐了起来，然后趴到秀哥身上软下腰先给自己做扩张。零零的下体刚好蹭在秀哥的跨上，用手蘸了润滑不断插着屁股摇动的时候把秀哥蹭醒了。秀哥立马精神抖擞要反压，但是挣脱不开牢铐。零零被自己的手指搞得浑身发软欲火焚身力不从心，没有力气坐到秀哥的挺立起来东西上边，更没有力气去解开手脚铐。零零只能趴在秀哥胯上用流着水儿穴口无力的蹭着秀哥热烫的粗棍儿，就是没有力气抬身坐下去。秀哥看着可口的人儿就趴在自己身上，但是就是干不到，感到虐身虐心。  
此为零上虐下。

可能有续8。搞个秀氏啥的。


End file.
